Wishes
by eevee248
Summary: '"Aaaaanything in the world," May hums, as though oblivious to the fact that she's holding one of her best friend's hand. "What would you wish for? You see, I've been looking into the Wish Pokémon, Jirachi, so..."' A really short Newrivalshipping piece.


Just a quick Christmas gift for my elder brother uwu. It's much later than it was supposed to be because I had internet issues D: –it's pretty much the Pokémon version of _Sunshine_ when we get down to it. Although it's a lot shorter…- Wally's super cute, and I'm glad that I've finally gotten to writing something with him~. Also, this pairing is sadly under-loved, just like Wally is overall. But that's enough from me~. Please feel free to drop constructive criticism~ -or compliments, whatever works-

**Pairing(s): **Wally/May (Newrivalshipping)

**Words: **946

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **n/a

* * *

His Pokémon is all he ever wanted.

The freedom to breathe and actually _live_, rather than just rot in a room filled with the noxious stench of illness, is all he wanted.

The ability to _feel_ - the ability to be something more than a little more than a corpse - is all he wanted.

His bony and pale grip is on his Gardevoir's pokeball, reminding himself he has it. "Wally?" May asks, and his green gaze drifts to her as she lies back on the soft grass beneath them. He smiles reluctantly, his gaze drifting back to the starry sky that watches over them.

He makes a conscious effort to breathe while May plucks a handful of grass and holds it to her nose. He nearly calls her out for it - after all, it's just _grass_, but he decides against it. Like him, May is living. So he also takes a handful of grass and holds it to his nose, and chuckles when May snorts in response. At least the tangy grass smells better than his room back home ever had. "If you could wish for anything..." May murmurs, although her words are interlaced with her fading giggles.

"Anything?" Wally echoes, and May grips his hand silently. His heart races, and May's shockingly delicate fingers (she was always girlier than people expected Norman's daughter and the Hoenn Champion to be) gently stroke his bony and frail ones. He can only imagine how sweaty his hands must feel against hers, and he flushes red in humiliation. He hopes May doesn't mistake his clammy hands for a sign of his illness - the problems _that_ would cause are unimaginable - but the suggestion that they check in at the hospital never comes. Sometimes he forgets that May sees him as more than a corpse. But then again, May is the one that brings out his most human feelings, as his red cheeks proclaim.

"Aaaaanything in the world," May hums, as though oblivious to the fact that she's holding one of her best friend's hand. "What would you wish for? You see, I've been looking into the Wish Pokémon, Jirachi, so..." The rest of May's explanation is lost to Wally as his mind zeroes in on the initial question.

Anything?

He has Pokémon.

He can live, breathe.

He can feel more than the feeling of being suffocated with every breath.

... May gave it all to him.

A lump forms in his throat as he becomes more and more aware of her hand's grip on his own hand by each passing second, and he suddenly finds the simple process of breathing difficult yet again.

"I think..." Wally starts, finally giving her hand a slight squeeze in return while throwing any last shred of hesitation out the window, "I think I'd wish for you."

Silence.

He thinks of taking it back - he definitely _should_ be taking it back but because they're friends and it was stupid for him to even say it in the first place and _oh Great Rayquaza_ that was just about the stupidest thing he's ever done and now she'll never talk to him again and -

A nervous giggle that bubbles out of May's throat cuts off Wally's thoughts of despair. "What?" she asks adorably, and it occurs to Wally that maybe she doesn't even understand what he said. That's good. That means he hasn't screwed things up totally.

It would be smart to leave things at that and potentially make up some excuse considering Wally's panic only five seconds before, but instead he breathlessly explains, "Iwouldwishforyoutolikeme."

"I do like you," is May's blatant response.

"I know," Wally squeaks, and he does - he knows that he makes May happy, he knows that May enjoys his company, he knows that he's one of the people that May couldn't stand to lose. And he appreciates that May likes him and knows him in a way that no one else ever has, but that isn't exactly what he wants to wish for. "B-but... I mean, like... Uuuuh..."

"Uuuuh?" May repeats, a trace of impatience that terrifies Wally finding its way into her tone of voice.

"ImeanIlikeyouhowaguylikesagirl," Wally admits frantically. "And I would wish for you to feel the same. Er, except I wouldn't want you to think of me as a girl... Or something. Does that even make sense?" He's rambling, and they both know it. The only thing he's really aware of is how warm his face feels right now, and how firm her grip is on his hand.

Hold up. She's still holding his hand?

"I know," May whispers, raising her handful of grass back to her nose as her cheeks adopt a rosy hue. "I do like you like that. ... Er, like a girl likes a guy, I mean."

He stops breathing.

A minute of total silence passes before May sits up, letting go of her hand before nudging Wally with her grass-stained palm. "Hey, are you okay? Oh gee, Wally, are you breathing?" The greenet shakes his head honestly before deeply inhaling, the smell of grass flooding his nostrils as another giggle bubbles from May's throat. What he isn't expecting is for his friend to lean forward, and he has to mentally drill the idea of breathing being a necessity as her lips carefully place themselves on his forehead.

"I like you a lot, Wally," May whispers, smiling angelically while Wally casts his gaze to his shoes simply because her expression is just too much for him.

"I guess I have nothing to wish for, then," Wally mutters nervously, and May giggles yet again before plopping back down beside him.


End file.
